nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
The 7th Saga
The 7th Saga is a Japanese role playing game for Super Nintendo Entertainment System developed by Produce! and published by Enix. The game features seven different characters, each searching for the seven magical runes. Sometimes, these characters will aid the player in finding runes, while other times they may fight each other for the runes. Gameplay The game has the player choose to be one of the seven characters. As the player goes about the game, the six other apprentices will also go around the world. The ultimate goal is collect all seven magical runes. To help with this, the player has a Crystal Ball that acts as a "radar" that lets them see enemies in both the overworld and in dungeons. This can allow the player to avoid battle though they move fast. At random points in the plot, the player may encounter other apprentices. The apprentices may join for a while, leave the player alone or attack the player. If the apprentice is successful in defeating the player, that character will steal the player's runes and the player has to chase that apprentice and take them back. The game is quite hard and requires grinding to keep pace with the enemies. Statistics The game has the following statistics for the characters: *HP for Health Points, *MP for Magic Points, *Power for the strength of the character, *Guard for the defense of the character, *Magic for the magical strength of the character, *Speed for how likely the player is to dodge, *EX for Experience points. Characters Sorted by magic power: *'Esuna Busy' (Elf): the best spellcaster *'Valsu Saizer' (Human cleric): specialized in healing and support magic *'Lejes Rimul' (Demon): specialized in offensive magic *'Kamil Dowonna' (Human fighter): the most balanced character *'Olvan Jaess' (Dwarf): a fighter with some healing and support magic *'Lux Tizer' (Tetsujin): a fighter with some offensive magic *'Wilme Pelin' (Alien): the worst spellcaster Equipment selection: *'Esuna:' weapons: staves & daggers; armours: robes & headgear *'Valsu:' weapons: staves & daggers; armours: robes & headgear *'Lejes:' weapons: swords; armours: robes & headgear *'Kamil:' weapons: swords; armours: body armours & shields *'Olvan:' weapons: axes & swords; armours: body armours & shields *'Lux:' weapons: his own fists; armour: his own coating *'Wilme:' weapons: his own claws; armour: his own scales Runes Each rune has a magical ability that can help make the game easier * Wind Rune: Teleports the player to any town they've visited * Water Rune: Heals HP in combat Plot 5000 years ago, Ticondera was in a mighty conflict between an evil entity known as Gorsia (Satan in the Japanese original) and a divine being named Saro (God in the Japanese original). Using the seven runes, Saro defeated Gorsia, but during the following centuries, the runes dispersed across the land. Now, King Lemele recruits seven people from various walks of life and ends of the land. After 5 years, he sends out these apprentices to find the seven magical runes and whoever collects them all will gain great power and then be able to become the new ruler. During this quest, the players encounter various tyrants. On top of that, one apprentice is trying to kill the others using a bounty hunter. After defeating a demon named Gariso, King Lemele reveals himself to be Gorsia. When he was defeated by Saro, he traveled to this future and killed the true Lemele to collect the runes. The player was recruited and trained by this fake Lemele. Gorsia destroys the runes, absorbs their power, and uses his power to send the apprentices back in time. The player eventually learns that they were sent back to the time after Saro defeated Gorsia, but the future Gorsia had come back and fatally wounded Saro. Saro's disciples give the player the seven runs to seal Gorsia's power again, but in the process Gorsia kills the player before being sealed. Saro later reincarnates the player's soul as an almost immortal human, Lemele. Sequels Produce developed three more role-playing games featuring Lemele/Remeer: Brain Lord, Mystic Ark, and Mystik Ark: Phantom Theatre. Plotwise, the story of Mystic Ark is the earliest of the three, followed by Phantom Theatre, and ending with Brain Lord. Reception Category:Produce! games Category:Enix games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1993 video games Category:Role-playing games